


on the edge

by glazedsun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick calls, Louis thinks it's just for a pre-Live Lounge interview. The call takes a very surprising turn for Louis, who can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendylouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendylouis/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy!! thanks to my beta, c.

If anyone asked Louis Tomlinson whether or not he listened to the Breakfast Show, he would have emphatically denied it. He tried to avoid making any kind of comment that would come across like he was praising Nick Grimshaw. Of course, their little Twitter feud had died long ago; at this point, Louis just went along with it because it was funny- especially when it pissed Harry off. 

Truth was, he did listen to the Breakfast Show when he could. It had become a bit of a comfort for him on the road in North America, falling asleep listening to Nick’s northern accent and thinking of his family and home. It had nothing to do with Nick himself. And now that he was home, him just _happening_ to turn it on in the mornings while he was getting ready for the day definitely had nothing to do with hearing Nick’s familiar laugh and tendency to turn a link into a tangent. 

Louis certainly didn’t listen to the show often enough to know that when there was an artist in the Live Lounge that day, Nick usually called them for a quick chat. He certainly didn’t think about their Live Lounge in the evening. Since he hadn’t heard anything about getting a call that morning, Louis opted to have a bit of a lie-in. When he finally woke himself up, about an hour before the end of Nick’s show, he remained in bed, replying to e-mails and tweeting.

He was surprised when his phone rang and he saw the number for Radio 1 there. 

“Hello?” He asked warily, suppressing a yawn.

“Morning, Louis Tomlinson!” Nick chirped. His voice seemed to Louis to be even more cheerful than usual- obnoxiously so. 

“Morning, Nicholas Grimshaw,” Louis sighed. “You alright?”

“More alright than you, from the sounds of it,” Nick teased, causing Louis to roll his eyes and. Right. He suddenly remembered why Nick’s mere existence annoyed him.

“Caught me off guard,” Louis muttered, then dropped his annoyance to put on his cheerful interview face. Nick asked a few standard questions about the album and how excited Louis was to be doing their first ever Live Lounge. It wasn’t really much that Louis hadn’t heard before, but a few questions had Nick bringing a startled laugh out of Louis. He relaxed as the questioning went on, and it felt a bit more like a regular conversation than an actual interview.

Then, suddenly, Nick _really_ caught Louis off-guard. “So, Louis, how does it feel to have the best bum in all of England?”

“Um,” Louis laughed hesitantly, feeling his face flush. “It’s nice?”

“Truly is a nice bum,” Nick agreed. “Bet you’re in bed right now.”

“Yes,” Louis agreed, suddenly wondering just where this conversation was going.

“You’d look even better spread out on my bed,” Nick just went for it, Louis letting out a surprised yelp. Surely they weren’t still on the air? Had they ever been? Maybe he should have listened to the show that morning…. “Bet you’d look so pretty, naked and on your stomach. That brilliant arse of yours on display just for me.”

“Um,” Louis said, not knowing what was going on. He knew that he probably should just hang up, but for some reason, he found that he couldn’t bring himself to.

“Would you like that, pet?” Nick practically purred, which immediately caused a stirring in Louis’ dick. “I’d just want to explore that body of yours.”

Louis didn’t know what to do. He was so surprised by the sudden turn of conversation that he couldn’t tell if he was supposed to go along with it, or not. Was it just a game of Call or Delete? Surely not, though, with how vulgar Nick was being. “Yeah?” He heard himself asking. Guess he was playing along.

“Yeah, take my time with you,” Nick said, his voice low. “I’d want to cover your back with kisses, taste all of you. I bet you taste like sweat and smoke and _man_.” Either Louis was imagining it, or Nick’s voice seemed to wobble a little at the last word, like he was getting off on this, too.

“Don’t like being teased,” Louis tried to argue, but the hitch in his voice and way that his body was reacting seemed to negate that.

“Oh I bet you do,” Nick breathed out a laugh. “I bet you love it. I wouldn’t be surprised if you love getting right up to the edge. Fuck, you’d look so good. Bring you right to the edge, over and over again… not let you come.”

Louis’ dick was definitely interested by that point, and he was doing all that he could to keep his hand out of his pants. He was not going to get off to Nick’s voice. “Nick,” he gasped out. He tried to tell himself to tell Nick to stop, that this joke wasn’t funny anymore, but he just couldn’t bring himself to.

“That’s right, pet,” Nick encouraged. “Would want to hear you just like that. How I’d love to just kiss everywhere, get you all worked up without even doing much else. Until I got to that arse of yours.”

Louis’ breathing sped up as he listened to Nick, having an idea where Nick was going with this.

“Just bury my face there,” Nick said, his voice wistful. “I’ve thought about it so much, having your bum that close to me. God, Lou,” Nick shuddered, “Slowly push my tongue in, just to continue to learn your body. Bet you’d be so tight around me. You ever had anyone eat you out like that?”

“No,” Louis murmured. The hand that wasn’t clutching his phone was now gripping the sheets next to him.

“Shame, that,” Nick tutted, and Louis hated that he could just imagine the look on Nick’s face. “Lovely arse like that? Fuck, it’d be a dream.” Louis shuddered, but didn’t say anything. “I’d love to just take my time with it, drive you wild with my  
tongue. Eat you out and watch you fall apart on me, bring you so close to the brink, and then….” 

Louis let out a loud whimper when Nick just stopped. He shut his eyes tightly. His fingers turned white with the force he was gripping the sheets with.

“That’s right, love,” Nick continued after a moment, tone smug. “I bet I could make you come without even touching your dick, couldn’t I? Drive you wild, Lou. Make you beg, whimper, _moan_ ,” Nick’s voice dropped an octave with that word, sending shivers down Louis’ spine. “Fuck, you’d be so lovely trying to hold back, so good for me, wouldn’t you?”

_No_ , Louis tried to say, but instead a soft, “yes” came out of his mouth.

“That’s what I thought,” Nick said, trying to sound smug but mostly sounding turned on. “Bring you so close, and then....” Nick paused again, and Louis’ fingers clenched his phone so tightly it was a wonder he didn’t snap it, “I have to go,” Nick said, smirking a little.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped, panting for breath and letting his hands relax some.

“See you later, Lou,” Nick said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. Then he hung up.

Louis dropped the phone down, eyes still closed as he tried to process what just happened.

A few moments passed before he was able to sit up and calm his breathing down. He was determined to get back to his day, and ignore what had just happened. Unfortunately, it just wasn’t that easy. Nick’s voice, his words, were in the back of his mind all while he went down to the kitchen and got his morning tea together. 

Frustrated, Louis decided to take the mug back upstairs and get in the shower, hoping that would clear his mind. He turned the water on, sipping at his tea while he waited for it to get to the right temperature. Louis stepped into the water, sighing as he felt the warm run over his body.

Of course, once he closed his eyes, he pictured Nick. He just pictured Nick’s face at first, that giant quiff and long legs and the smirk that he just… wanted to kiss right off his face. Fuck, when did that happen? He pushed the image away, trying to focus on washing up, but his dick was definitely interested with the Nick train of thought. 

Louis did his best to ignore it, but it only lasted a few minutes before the images popped back in his head. He finally said fuck it, and decided to give into his body and his fantasies because he knew it was the only way he’d be able to get through the rest of the day.

He closed his eyes and imagined Nick again; this time, he thought about what it might be if Nick stepped right into the shower with him. He thought about Nick’s body wrapping around his, about his large hand just teasing him. 

Louis slid one of his hands up his chest, imagining it was Nick’s instead of his own. He tweaked one of his nipples, gasping at the shock that ran through him. 

“So sensitive,” imaginary Nick whispered into his ear, and he moved his hand to tease the other nipple.

Louis’ breathing was already speeding up. This wasn’t just a quick wank because it had been awhile since he’d gotten laid; this was him so turned on he was practically shaking. As much as he wanted to just get himself off and feel the relief, he also wanted the teasing that Nick had promised him. 

Because of that, he just let his hand slowly drift down his stomach. He imagined that it was Nick’s hand. It had been awhile since he’d actually seen the other man, but one thing he always remembered was the man’s large hands. He wondered how much of his body Nick’s hand would cover, and that sent another shudder down his spine. 

Louis leaned forward, resting his free hand on the shower tiles. “Fuck,” he whimpered, purposely letting his hand drift down but avoid the one place he wanted to be touched. Instead, he pinched at his inner thigh, letting out a gasp at the pleasure and pain that shot through him. He did the same thing to his other thigh, groaning. 

He then slid his hand up, gasping when he lightly played with his balls. He didn’t pay much attention there, knowing he wouldn’t last long if he did. Louis gripped the base of his dick instead, roughly wanking himself a few times before letting go with a gasp.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned, nearly shaking with how turned on he was. 

After regaining at least some of his composure, Louis straightened back up. He turned around just enough to grab the small bottle of lube that he kept there. Once he lubed up his fingers, he leaned the clean one on the tiles and reached behind him. Louis imagined Nick behind him, teasing him and murmuring into his ear. His finger teased around before he slowly slid the tip in with a groan. A moment passed for his body to get used to the sudden intrusion, and then he slid his finger in the rest of the way. Louis remained still for another brief pause before starting to move it. He decided that he was going to keep up a teasing pace, thinking that was probably what Nick would want to do to him if he were there. 

In fact, he was imagining Nick doing just that. He imagined it was Nick’s finger in him- longer, thicker- moving in and out with slow, shallow thrusts. When Louis was sure that he needed more, he pulled his finger out and replaced it with two fingers. With these fingers, Louis resumed the slow pace. That went on for a few thrusts while Louis let out a few soft moans. 

“Oh god,” he whimpered, pleading in his mind to Nick for something more. And he delivered just that, crooking his fingers slightly so that he hit that spot that made his knees go weak. Louis threw his head back and let out a loud whimper of Nick’s name, pushing back against his fingers. He continued at the teasing pace, speeding up just slightly before sliding a third finger in.

Suddenly, he felt himself on the verge of his orgasm with the additional stretch of another finger. He fucked himself a few more times until he couldn’t anymore. This was a fantasy about Nick, and he wanted everything the older man had said over the phone.

Because of that, Louis pulled his fingers quickly out of himself. He swore under his breath, shaking with need but somehow keeping himself from getting himself off right then and there. He stepped back under the water to try and calm himself down and finish up. Louis washed his hair quickly, then stepped out of the shower. He didn’t even bother drying off, just grabbed his towel and threw it down on his bed.

Once he was back in the bedroom, Louis reached down to open the drawer in the stand next to his bed. He dug around until he found what he was looking for and grabbed it, as well as a small bottle of lube. Louis lay back on top of the towel, holding up the small blue vibrator and shivering a little. He bent his knees, placing his feet flat and spread out on the end of the towel. When he was comfortable enough, he put a small amount of lube onto the vibrator before slowly pushing it in.

“Fuckkk,” he gasped, arching his back up and biting on his lip. He closed his eyes, imagining Nick there, being the one pushing the toy inside of Louis. 

“Yeah, that’s good, so good for me,” Louis imagined Nick saying, fucking him a couple of times with the toy before leaving it in and turning it on.

Louis let out a hoarse cry as the vibrations shot through him. It was a feeling that he’d probably never get used to, but he loved. He moaned, pulling the toy back out and fucked himself with shallow thrusts of the toy, always getting close to as far as he wanted it but not all the way.

The teasing was slowly driving him wild. He’d already been so close to the edge while in the shower. In the time until he’d gotten back into bed, he had come down from the edge some, but now that he was continuing where he left off he knew that it would take a lot of concentration if he wanted to put off his orgasm for as long as possible.

With his free hand, Louis reached down to grip the base of his dick, squeezing just enough to keep himself from going over. He pushed the vibrator in deeper, crying out Nick’s name in response. He fucked the vibrator into himself, keeping the vibrations on a low speed and working up to a faster pace. When he felt like he was getting close again, Louis stopped the movements and pulled the toy out. 

Once he calmed down enough to not feel on the edge of his orgasm, Louis pushed the vibrator back inside of himself. He left it there, and turned the vibrations on to a higher setting. 

“Shit,” he moaned out, fucking down on the toy. He gripped his cock tighter, trying to hold off, but he knew that there was not much longer that he would be able to.

Louis managed to continue to fuck himself for another minute or so before he knew that there was no holding back. He let go of the base of his dick, wanking himself once and coming with a startled yell of Nick’s name. He fell back on the bed, gasping for breath and shuddering as the high of his orgasm ran through him.

When he felt more like himself again, Louis pulled the vibrator out, turning it off and tossing it carelessly onto the floor next to the bed. He laid back, hand on his stomach and fingers trailing absently through the come that was sitting there. 

Louis shook himself out of his daze after a few moments, and finally found the strength to drag himself out of bed. Making a face, he wiped his stomach off and walked to toss the towel in the bathroom, making sure to hide his vibrator in the back of a drawer before continuing on getting ready for the day, trying not to think about how a fantasy of Nick Grimshaw had given him the best orgasm he’d had in a very long time.

As he went about his morning, getting himself a big bowl of cereal and pulling out his laptop to finish up his work emails, Louis found himself forgetting about what had just happened. He immersed himself in the emails. For all he jumped and ran around on stage and even sometimes in interviews, once he was focused on an important business task, he could concentrate to the point of nearly losing himself in his work.

It wasn’t until he heard his phone go off with a new text that he was brought out of his concentration. Louis frowned down at the unknown number before opening the text and nearly dropping his phone in surprise. There were no words in the text, only a picture of a bed. The very bed that Nick had talked about spreading Louis over.

“Jesus,” Louis whispered out in surprise, shaking his head to try and compose himself. So much for not thinking about Nick until he had to leave. Louis just texted Nick back with the aubergine and peach emojis, then saved Nick’s number as a contact with just the pig emoji for his name.

He rubbed at his eyes, glancing down at the clock on his laptop. It was just about time for the car to pick him up. Louis shut down his laptop, and shoved his phone in his pocket without looking to see if he got a reply from Nick. He really, really did not need the distraction right then. Instead, Louis focused on grabbing what he’d need for the day, warming up his voice as he waited for his ride.

By the time that he got to the venue where they were going to be doing the Live Lounge, Louis was a bundle of nerves. He wasn’t sure how seeing Nick would go after everything that had gone down that day. 

Luckily, Louis was first spotted by Greg. He was able to calm himself down some by catching up with the other man. After that, it was off to get dressed and put together for the interview with Nick. Some of the nerves came back, but the talk with Greg had helped him to relax enough.

As soon as he saw Nick, Louis couldn’t help but get a little flustered, which of course amused Liam. Ever since Liam had walked in on Louis listening to the Breakfast Show, he loved to tease Louis about having a thing for the DJ. Louis, of course, denied it. He’d never thought to be attracted to the other man, but then that afternoon happened, and now he couldn’t get the images out of his mind. Especially seeing Nick there, talking animatedly with his team.

When Nick turned around and caught Louis’ eye, the older man couldn’t hide the smirk that appeared on his face. Louis shifted, trying to ignore the effect that smirk had on him. 

Thankfully, Niall seemed to gravitate to Nick in their downtime before they actually began the interview, so Louis didn’t have to try and make small talk while imagining dirty things. Once they started the interview, it was easy to focus on that.

They jumped right over to Greg when they were done with Nick’s interview, which made it easier on Louis to focus on actually performing as best as he possibly could for the Live Lounge.

It wasn’t until after they had finished performing that Nick was actually able to catch Louis alone. He nodded down the hall, and Louis couldn’t help but follow the other man around the corner and away from everyone else.

“Can I kiss you?” Nick asked, his voice low. Louis simply nodded, making a soft sound when Nick leaned into him and their lips met. It didn’t take long before their initial curious kisses turned into a full-blown snogging. Louis couldn’t help but let out a low moan when Nick pressed closer to him, practically pinning him to the wall. “You like that, pet?” Nick breathed out into Louis’ ear.

“Yeah,” he gasped, arching his hips forward against Nick.

“Good,” Nick murmured before their lips met again. His hand found its way down to Louis’ crotch, where he groped him, quickly bringing Louis to full hardness. 

After a few more minutes of kissing, just when Louis was sure that Nick’s hand would actually get inside of his pants, Nick pulled back. “Gotta go,” he smirked down at Louis. He pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ lips before turning around and walking away, yelling out at Fiona once he turned the corner.

Louis groaned and leaned his head back against the wall, trying to compose himself enough to wonder what the hell just happened… for the second time that day. He was startled out of his daze when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

_Call me later._


End file.
